metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Abigail
Abigail is a new character introduced in Metal Slug Attack. Character Summary Abigail is a high-ranked female officer of the Rebel Army. At some point in the war between the Regular and Rebel armies, she apparently has a crush on Trevor Spacey - her face turns red when thinking about him. Despite being on opposing sides, she continues her duties to the Rebel Army. Originally a cadet, she was tutored by Ariadna who she had feelings for, though she was unable to admit them since she ended up as one of the Professor's experiments. Despite not being the best in a specific category, she became well known for her decision-making and completion of her tasks, one which Rebel High Command eventually decided that she would serve by General Morden's side. Unlike most of the other officers in the Rebel Army, Abigail maintains a professional attitude when speaking to Morden, and is rather disturbed when others speak casually to him. She specializes in long-ranged combat, using customized laser drones to attack her enemies from afar. These were eventually upgraded to give her more firepower against the gradually increasing war. She has a sister, Beatriz, who also serves in the Rebel Army as an officer. The two are very close to each other and she affectionately calls her "Beaty". She also helped Grazia form the Blaze Brigade by supplying her with funds and equipment. Along with her position as one of Morden's most loyal officers, Abigail is also in command of ACE, an elite fighting squad. Dion, Romy and Kriemhild are also members of this squad. Story Extra Ops First appearing in the Extra Ops "Sand Locker", she is assigned to locate Allen Jr. after he was reported missing after a failed operation. While roaming the desert she found a Sand Marine, and believing he may have been held prisoner, blasted a hole through it. Instead, a POW ran out on a motorbike to find Trevor and the Sand Marine focused its attention on her. As Abigail destroyed the Sand Marine, she saw Trevor pass by on the same motorbike and wanted to go with him, but continued searching for Allen Jr. instead to no avail. She later makes another appearance in the Extra Ops "Queens Battle", where she is fighting a Jupiter Queen but struggles to defeat it. Her sister, Beatriz, is informed of this and arrives. With her sister's help, they take down the Jupiter Queen. After their victory, Trevor speeds through on a POW motorbike, causing Abigail to blush. Sometime after these events, an Iron Nokana was built specifically for Abigail, which she called the Spacey Nokana. During the Extra Ops "Double Face", Abigail is at the engineering department to check up on the statuses of the new Emain Macha twins, the Drache and Tiger Macha. Suddenly, an unknown intruder breaks in and starts causing havoc. She trusts one of the engineers and allows him to deploy the Drache Macha. She is surprised when the intruder resembles her. After a short battle, she is wounded and the Drache Macha is badly damaged. While in bed, she asks a soldier to bring Beatriz to her. In the Extra Ops "Last Resort", she asks her sister to test the Tiger Macha for her. While in a battle with the Regular Army, she tasks Rapid with disrupting their supply lines. Following the successful operation, Rapid submits a bill to Abigail to cover the costs. Abigail would later accompany Beatriz in heading to a base holding the Frozen Cab, reminiscing about her former mentor Ariadna. An intruder suddenly attacks the base, who is none other than Ariadna herself. Abigail wonders why her former mentor is turning traitor and where she went, but Ariadna tells her to forget her past as their next battle will not be as merciful. Abigail takes her former mentor's words to heart, vowing to defeat her next time. After recovering from her injuries, Abigail infiltrated the Martian base and caught the Professor by surprise as he thought she was either dead or gravely injured. Abigail returns the favor and kills him. The plot is further extended in the story "Subjugation Tactics", where it shows how she planned the attack. When Geweih Metzelei invades Earth, Abigail briefs Beatriz, Vicky and Dolores and decides to temporarily ally with the Regular Army since they share a common threat, and also to see what the Regular Army has been developing lately. Geweih proves to be too strong, so Abigail decides to have their strike force retreat; however, Dion informs her he is unable to contact her, so Abigail sets out to find her. Abigail finds Beatriz and they share a tender moment before returning to base to treat her. After the invasion, Abigail is notified that Nantes is requesting to join Allen Platoon. Though she believes she would be better off elsewhere, due to Nantes' constant requests and optimism, Abigail allows Nantes to transfer, though she tells Allen Platoon to take care of her well. Nantes is already optimistic about working with Allen Platoon and even rushes off without her tank with Destrade and the platoon's other members, so Abigail has it sent to her. Needing to maintain an accurate information network on her enemies, Abigail sent Harriot to spy on the Martians and also to bring back the defectors. However, Harriot ends up getting caught by them and is persuaded to switch sides by Percier. She's later seen talking about how Harriot has easily defected. Abigail personally expresses her disappointment when they meet on the battlefield, and allows Navy to fight her with the Scrap Tower, though she has little faith Navy would win. Eventually she gets bored and ends their childish fight, before realizing that Harriot's laid-back personality would make her a perfect spy; knowing that she didn't mean to desert, she reinstates her as a double agent. Another Story Abigail makes a minor appearance in "The Pharaoh Treasure", where she informs Morden about Beatriz's success in retrieving the Arabian Tear. Morden entrusts her with negotiating with their contacts. The contacts are later revealed to be the Amadeus Syndicate, and Morden sends her off to complete the deal. She is accompanied by Allen O'Neil, where she expresses surprise at his appearance. They are attacked by rogue Amadeus Syndicate robots, immediately prompting her to conclude that the syndicate is trying to kill them, though Allen expresses his doubts. When they arrive at the syndicate's headquarters, they find the true culprit; White Baby, and drive her off. Amadeus explains her to them, and since White Baby is a threat to the Rebel Army, Abigail vows to destroy her. In the first summer, Abigail surprises Trevor and offers to help him with his Martian problem, which he reluctantly accepts, though he has her sign a non-aggression paper to prove she is not helping him to benefit the Rebel Army. They help reclaim the Martians from the Aikawa sisters, before searching for the Yoshino and Dragunov, who have the remaining Martians. As they approach a brook, Beatriz tries to prove that she can swim, only to get caught in its current. Trevor saves her from drowning, and as they make their way across, Trevor accidentally lands on top of her before embarrassingly getting off her, much to her dislike. They then defeat the two Ptolemaic officers before finding an enraged Rootmars and slapping sense back into it. As Trevor tires out, Abigail gives him a hickey on his neck before heading back to the beach, where she finds Beatriz. During one of her missions to recruit powerful soldiers, she came upon a village and easily overpowered their chieftain. She noted Huracan's strength and told the villagers if she came with them, the Rebel Army would leave them alone. Huracan joined, though it is unknown if Abigail kept her word in sparing the village. She would later authorize Allen Platoon to recapture the Huge Hermit when Navy requested it. While inspecting an Iron Cab which was being maintained under Rapid's supervision, she learned that three Martians were causing havoc around Rebel territory, so she went with Beatriz to confront them. However, her clone counterpart intercepted them, so Abigail had Beatriz go on ahead to stop the Martians. Clone Abby would severely injure her in the ensuing battle. In the second summer, Abigail makes a small appearance where she finds Trevor lying on the beach, having fallen out of the Rugname X. She states that he is "hopeless" before giving him another hickey on his neck. Trivia * Her appearance bears a resemblance to Perfecti, a character from a 2007 fighting game Akatsuki Blitzkampf. * Her usual Metal Slug Attack victory pose has her laughing at an opponent's destroyed base (like most Rebel Army infantry). She switches to a blushing animation if Trevor is included in either deck. * According to Ariadna's description, Abigail used to have a crush on her. This may imply that Abigail is bisexual. * Her "Subjugation Tactics" appearance is based from her concept art barring glasses. Gallery Abigail_MSA_idle.gif Everlasting_Summer_Abigail_MSA_idle.gif Abigail_MSA_move.gif Abigail_MSA_laugh.gif|Win/special attack animation a4.gif 15.gif Abigail_MSA_love.gif|Alternate win animation a7.gif Spacey_Nokana_MSA_idle.gif abi-1.gif abi-2.gif abi-3.gif abi-4.gif Unit illust 359.png Unit_illust_511.png|Abigail's "Spacey Nokana" Unit_illust_574.png|Everlasting Summer Abigail Abigail_(Subjugation_Tactics)_MSA_illust.png|Abigail (Subjugation Tactics) msa_shutter_back122.png|Abigail's debut in the Sand Locker Extra Ops Abigail (Concept).png|Abigail design sheet Summer Abigail (Concept).png|Everlasting Summer Abigail design sheet Abigail S.T. (Concept).png|Subjugation Abigail design sheet Video サンド ロッカー：MSA EXTRA OPS|Extra Ops Trailer アビゲイル：MSA ユニット紹介 常夏アビゲイル：MSA ユニット紹介 CLONE ABBY：MSA ユニット紹介 Category:Female characters